Anikkiah: Friend of Jason
by Serenity Cross-Quinn
Summary: When Anikkiah and her friends stay at Camp Crystal lake, she knows something's going to happen. But when Jason murders all her friends, Anikkiah must travel back in time to save him.


**Anikkiah**

**Authors Note: I do not own Jason or any of the movies or brands mentioned in this story. This is my first fanfic so any feedback (good, bad or worse) Is more than welcome. ENJOY! :) **

"An, An wake up."

I was jerked awake by an unnecessary bump in the shoulder.

"What?" I growled, pissed off about being woken. Danni, my best friend, smirked evilly and pointed out of the jeep window.

"There it is. Camp Crystal Lake. Our death wishes."

"You don't seriously believe that do you D?" Said Bruce, who was sitting in the front seat.

"Well, watching hours of horror movies everyday does give me a heads up about what we are walking into."

"And what exactly is that?" came a voice from the back. Jean poked her head in between us and looked at Danni expectantly.

Danni rolled her eyes, "It's a long and complicated story which ends with a madman lunatic running around Camp Crystal Lake, killing everyone and anyone who stays there."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Marcus said, turning the car off the asphalt road and onto dirt.

"Well, that's easy. We just can't do drugs, have sex, or drink." Groans and complaints filled the jeep. I smiled,

"Ha, that means you can count me out. I'm 16, so it's illegal for me to drink and do drugs, and I don't feel like having sex, so I'm all good." The jeep was filled with louder sounds.

Marcus snorted, "Yeah, right you don't feel like sex."

"I don't!"

"Whatever Anikkiah"

* * *

><p>After driving in circles for the next quarter of an hour, we eventually set up camp in a flat clearing. I watched Bruce and Marcus struggle with the tent for a bit, then dragged Danni off to explore. As we pushed through the undergrowth, Danni started giggling.<p>

"What?"

"I can't wait to see how the boys are gonna react when I tell them the full story of Jason Voorhees tonight!"

"Oh, yeah. I think I've seen that movie. _Friday the 13__th _right?"

"Yeah"

"So were you serious about that?"

"Dead serious."

"Oh, ha ha. Play on words"

Danni snorted, which sent us both into a laughing frenzy. After we had stopped laughing and the tears dried up, we walked back to the campsite. The boys had finally finished the tents, and Jean was poking at the fire with a stick. I hauled my stuff from the back of the jeep, and claimed the closest tent.

"Anikkiah, you can't have a tent all to yourself!" Bruce yelled from the other side if the campsite. Without turning, I gave him the finger and crawled into the tent.

"Bitch" Bruce muttered. I sighed and laid down on my sleeping bag, and closed my eyes. Within seconds, I was asleep again and dreaming.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of rustling. I sat up. I was no longer in the tent, or in my clothes I had fallen asleep in. My usual torn jeans and 'Fuck You' tee had been replaced with a black dress made out of silk with sleeves which ended just past my fingertips. Getting to my feet, I tried to get my bearings. Looking around, I could see nothing but trees for hundreds of miles. The sound of screaming caught my attention. I turned. Behind me was what looked like a summer camp. As I walked through the camp, kids of all ages ran past me. None seemed to notice me, or if they did, they didn't react to me. The screaming got louder as I neared the lake. As I neared the jetty, I saw a group of kids push one boy into the lake. As he struggled for air, I realised that he could not swim. I made a move to rescue him, but it seemed that my dress had become a part of the ground. The black began to crawl up around my face. I screamed. The boy in the water looked at me. Then he slowly began sinking into the lake. As the black completely enveloped me, I screamed one word.<p>

I jolted awake, back inside the tent. It was dark outside and there was a bowl of two minute noodles sitting at my feet. But I had no appetite. I shivered uncontrollably. As the boys face flashed through my mind, the word I had screamed came to surface.

"Jason."


End file.
